Gatrie x Ilyana - Fire Emblem
C support ----- Gatsie: You there, young teletubbie! Ilyana: ... Gatsie: Hello? Yes, you...the red one with that awkward handle on top of its head! Ilyana: ... Gatsie: Oooh, I get it. You can't hear me because an alien legume is contacting you! Tee hee hee! I'm gonna throw my mobile phone at you! Ilyana: Ow!! That hurts!.. Um... Why are you...throwing your phone at me? Gatsie: Let's check for the damage my phone took.. Phew, it broke. Now I finally don't have to message photos of my right ear to my mom anymore because she "wants to know if the bird that pecked Bastian in his ear isn't trying to get me now". Aren't you a little vieze Wendell, you peck-their-ear bird! Ilyana: Uh... Gatsie: '''So... Nevermind the mobile phone thing. What's your favorite hat, cutie? '''Ilyana: My favorite hat? Well... It's the one cowboys wear, but... Gatsie: '''Cowboys, eh? My penguin is one. '''Ilyana: Oh...it is? Gatsie: Aye aye! I'm Gatsie. But I'm sure you don't think Gatsie sounds like an earring much. Ilyana: An.. Earring? Why, um...well, actually... Gatsie: Of course, I'm sure it sounds like an earring! It's like, I walk into the shop and say "Can I pleaaaase get a pair of Gatsies?" and then the shop owner will say "OOOHHHH THESE EARRINGS!" and then I will be all like "YEAH!". See, it sounds like an earring, doesn't it? It sounds like tropical fruit as well! If I go to some tropical island there will be lots of brown colored sweet fruits among the trees, and I will immediately recognise them and be all like "Look at these Gatsies! They look so fresh and fruity!" Does that not sound like logic? Oh, and then my name also sounds like a big building... Ilyana: Excuse me, I have to go. Gatsie: I know you'll never forget what my name sounds like! Ilyana... I now spontaneously know your name! ---- B Support ----- Gatsie: Ilyana! Ilyana: Oh, hello... Gatsie: My mom gave me a new mobile phone, dangit! Now I'll have to take pictures of my right ear again, every morning, midday, evening, night and 2 minutes before 5:00 AM! DANGIT! Ilyana: Oh... Gatsie: W-what? You're not interested? Ilyana: Well... Gatsie: Oh, good! So you ARE interested! Ilyana: It's just that... Um... Gatsie: ...No good, eh? I know! Well, time for some good news, then.. I figured my name sounds like a new kind of fashion! Like; "Isn't it fashionable? Isn't it Gatsie?" It makes perfect sense! "Look at these new shoes!" "Yeah, I know right? It's part of the new Gatsie!" Ilyana: Oh... Gatsie: '''That's no good, either? Ah, but I have pointed this out as well; It sounds like a new verb! Instead of "I fell" why not say "I Gatsied"? It souns perfect, doesn't it?! Then someone will walk up the stairs in a huge skyscraper but then accidently trip and fall down all the stairs, finally come to a stop and then yell "OH CRAP NO! I GATSIED!" '''Ilyana: Well... It's nice, but... Gatsie: ... Oh! So you love it, right? Just like you love cowboy hats? Ilyana: Excuse me... Gatsie: '''Hmmm. Maybe she.. Maybe.. She wants me to think of what HER name sounds like! That's it! I'll just think of what her name could sound like next time! There's no way I'm going to let my natural gift go unused! ----- A support ----- '''Gatsie: Ilyana! I just let a polar bear take my new phone! HA! Ilyana: Oh... Gatsie: Not interested, are you? Ilyana: It's not that-- Gatsie: No no I know. Hey, my name doesn't sound like a duck, eh? It sounds like a squirrel! Don't you think saying "LOOK AT THAT CUTE LITTLE GATSIE IN THE TREE OVER THERE" sounds pretty normal? Ilyana: Not really... Gatsie: That's RIGHT! My name doens't sound like a squirrel! How da hell would someone say "Look at that Gatsie" and another person would know it's about a friggin squirrel? That's impossible! My name has no single sense of a squirrel in it! No, mine hasn't.. But yours has! Hey hey! What about "Look at that Ilyana there, it's so small and fluffy!" ? Ilyana: Oh! Well that sounds good indeed... Gatsie: For dinner? Ilyana: Yes...for dinner. Gatsie: Brilliant! We'll eat an Ilyana for dinner, then! Ilyana: Oh, that's right... Now I remember... I've forgotten to tell you I've bought a pair of Gatsies. Gatsie: Huh? Did you say something? Ilyana: Oh, nothing... Gatsie: Hmmm... Well, never mind. I'll see you later! Ilyana: Ilyana...Ilyana... Remember that name! Damn right it sounds like a squirrel! Tasty food... Oh, I can't wait!